Currently, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) frequency division duplex (FDD) system, user equipment (UE) performs channel estimation based on a reference signal sent by a base station, then determines channel state information, and feeds back the channel state information. The channel state information includes a rank indicator (RI), a precoding matrix index (PMI), and a channel quality indicator (CQI).